


After millions of years

by chunmianzai



Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: Fairy Tales, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunmianzai/pseuds/chunmianzai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's a small tale of animals XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	After millions of years

**Author's Note:**

> how crooked I should be to write a slash after watching the ICE AGE???  
> but i really love this movie it was incredibly cute.  
> and the M/M relationship was not actually involved in it.

It has been a long long time before Sid woke up.  
It’s a long sleep, a massive dream. It has just been a while, before he was hanging out with his giant pals and all of sudden, everything sank into the eternality.

There was no ice in his eyesight. Green, so damn deadly green. The mud was wet and warm. Spring was sweet, the breeze smiled like juicy berry. the grass he stepped felt like the furry back of his old friend, the mammoth. The air was clean and soft, without the sticky smell of the drool of a saber.  
Even stupid like Sid, he knew that thing was far different now. He was lucky to survive from the million years icebound, and what else could he expect? A ridiculously long nose patting his shoulder so he could look back finding a brown mountain smile to him?

Come on Sid, you are the smartest sloth ever. You know what you should do. Find a better place, find a better crew, form a new herd, or a camp. Survival of the fittest. Like he used to say when kicking a saber’s ass. And you should always remember it.  
I survived. Sid thought. His tiny head could hardly process it. But he should accept it.  
Many, Diego, Crash, Eddie, the opossum who were even more stupid than him, the porcupine with a huge pig nose, the pink idiots birds named themselves Dudu. the little bastards he used to bully, or, be bullied…

‘Many, Diego…’ he signed, even the sweet dandelion could not cheer him up. He picked them and began to chew. It was juicier than the one he used to eat. Perhaps because it was lots warmer now.

There was a few lizards or rats passing him, giggling, whispering to each other. He must look very strange. Of course his look was far more vintage, it was almost barbarian. ‘Look his fur…’ A sloth hanging on a branch, ‘is he wearing a coat made of the tail of a cock? Ew…’ ‘And he was so tall. It must be really hard for him to hang like us.’

Sid was in no mood for it. Usually he would jump with his big foot and yelled to everyone that he was the best, or filter with the girls with beautiful eyes like two mung peas.

There would be no one like them, anymore. No mammoth would throw him like a ball, no saber would hold him in mouth his sharp teeth surround but never bit him.  
They were extinct. It was what he knew what he tried very hard to talk with an old tortoise. ‘it might be something bound between us.’ Sid lifted the heavy eyelid of the tortoise, ‘we have the same wise eyes you know, are you my grand grand grand grand grand grand…… son or something?’

EXTINCT.  
Sid used to sing it with happy rhythm but when it really happened he felt so empty inside.  
‘if you are extinct clap your hands.’ He murmured. He missed the angry voice protesting that he was not facing the extinct. He missed the glitter eyes when the mammoth met his lady.  
‘And I always wants to say… your hair looks like a giant mushroom.’ Sid said, watching his feet rubbing the ground.  
‘Now I’m the only creature from the ancient time.’ He said, so sadly. ’People always says how good to be immortal. But you don’t know when the juicy berry would die out, and how the bastard would change our traditional but classic receipt! Where on earth would rational people put salt in avocado? Shame! ’

 

And he heard a squeak.  
Squeak squeak.  
It sounds familiar.  
Sid said.  
And he turned his head and nearly scared his shit out.  
A big squirrel was standing behind him and looking him with shinning little eyes.  
‘What’s the matter? You new generation?’  
Sid said. But the squirrel didn’t answer, his black nose sniffed around Sid and still smiled like he was happy from bottom of his heart.  
The smile has ringed some bell. He saw this squirrel with idiotic face before. I mean, long long time before.  
The squirrel hold something beneath Sid’s nose.

‘Nut?’

Squirrel still smiling, speaking the only word he knew and Sid felt warm inside.  
Ah-ha, it really has been lots warmer now, isn’t it?

‘Nut, nut.’  
‘And you should stop saying that, are you a pokemon or something?’  
‘Nut?’  
‘And pokemon spells their name!’  
‘Nut, nut.’

‘you know, the nut nowaday is much smaller, we should plant it, this one.’

'???!!!'

'come on buddy, we gonna have planty of them afterward, in spring...'

You know, idiot lives happier than other. They fear nothing, and worry about nothing.  
And from now on, those idiots live happy together.


End file.
